Rise of the Shadows
by Frost Fenrir
Summary: Seth hears a voice call out to him in the night and he follows it disappearing for a time only to show up fighting for an army of demons in the new realm for the Fairy Queen. However, are these beings even demons? Why is Seth so much more powerful now?


Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Seth knew what he was doing was crazy especially since he no longer had Vasilis after returning it to the Singing Sisters. However, unlike the evilness in Graulas' voice this voice held desperation and even told him he could bring as many as he wished, but he knew he had to do this alone. The voice had also told him how to recruit a number of wraiths to guard him on his trek through Fablehaven.

"Where are the three wraiths that served me before?" Seth called out as he entered the Hall of Dread.

"Here Fearless One." A voice called from the closest door.

"I need you to serve me again." Seth whispered.

"Why should we serve you again?" The voice answered tentatively.

"A voice called out to me and asked me to go to a shrine in Revenant's Grove; it said also any wraiths that guarded me on my way there would be rewarded by becoming shadow wraiths." Seth informed the wraith. That sent the cell into chaos, the wraiths arguing that I must be misleading them while the leader argued I would not know about such a thing if my story was not true.

"We shall serve you." All three wraiths said at once.

"Good, let's move." Seth said as he opened the door.

* * *

Kendra woke up in the middle of the night to find her brother missing and an eerie silence throughout the house. Descending the stairs she found herself face to face with a wraith. She tried to scream for help but found her muscles to be frozen with magical fear. How had a wraith gotten into the house? Unless it had come from the Hall of Dread, but it would need to be released first. Her questions were soon answered when the creature spoke.

"Fearless One, it is the Bright One." It called into the other room. Her brother appeared followed closely by a similar wraith and a much larger one.

"We have to go; we need to make it to Revenant's Grove before the sun rises. I am sorry Kendra I have to do this." He replied before leaving followed by the wraiths. As soon as he was gone Kendra was free and bolted into her grandparents' room to tell them what she just saw.

* * *

Seth made it to Revenant's Grove just before the sun began to rise. Following the directions the voice had given him he quickly found the small shrine shaped as a wolf howling for the stars.

"We made it now what mysterious voice?" Seth questioned out loud.

"Fearless one it is time for you to die, we have fulfilled our pledge." A voice whispered behind him. Turning he saw the two lesser wraiths advancing on him, while the leader just stood there. Suddenly the third sprung forward and raked two ghostly daggers down his companions' back tearing them in two as they burst into spectral dust.

"Well done wraith, you protected my guest, I believe you deserve a reward you may enter my realm as well." The voice called seemingly echoing from the shrine before the shadow surrounding the shrine stretched out and engulfed the two left in the grove before retreating leaving no trace of the boy or wraith.

* * *

Kendra was seated at the table with Grandpa and Grandma waiting for Warren and Dale to come back from searching for any traces of Seth and his ghostly bodyguards. She had woken up her grandparents and they had woken up Warren and Dale and told them to try and find Seth's trail. What worried Kendra most was that Seth seemed to know what he was doing, meaning that he was not being controlled.

"We searched all the way to Revenant's Grove and the only thing we found were two piles of spectral dust near a small shrine in the grove." Warren informed everyone as he and Dale entered.

"Kendra, are you sure that's where Seth said he was heading?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes." Kendra replied simply.

"Then we must assume the two piles of dust belong to two of the wraiths accompanying him." Grandma reasoned. Suddenly, Raxtus landed in the lawn outside carrying a person. The figure ran to the door throwing it open and revealing Bracken.

"Kendra you must come meet with the Queen it is urgent." Bracken managed to get out as he gasped for air.

"Go Kendra. We will continue the search for Seth. Though I have a feeling he is no longer in Fablehaven. Warren, take me to this shrine you found." Grandpa said with a grim face. The next few minutes flew by in a blur as me, Warren, Dale, and Grandpa all packed small bags to travel with and then me and Bracken flying with Raxtus to the Fairy Queen's shrine. The last thing Kendra remembered before passing out was a gleaming white city.


End file.
